Nadie Como Tu
by NarutoAngel
Summary: Despite the mystery that surrounded her, he still asked if she would be his. CRACK PAIRING Mirana/Renji, side Miranda/Allen. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or D. Gray-Man.**

Was this death? If it is, then it hurts. It was much the same as being injured in life.

How long was she in this state? She was aware of her body as the pain washed over her. She felt it most in the place she was injured, where the Akuma missile pierced her abdomen. Since her Innocence was an equipment type, there was no way she could battle the virus. She had no protection from it the same way both Allen and Timothy did, being parasitic types. She had died, consumed by the virus.

So why, Miranda Lotto wondered, did it continue to hurt so much? If she was dead, shouldn't she be at peace? Was she not welcomed into Heaven?

Was this Hell?

Miranda opened her eyes wearily. She was sprawled in the same position when she fell and possibly how she died. She turned on her side and tried to gauge her appearance and surroundings. She still wore her uniform, but it was ripped and torn, especially in the area where a huge piece had been ripped away and crusted with dry blood.

Around was a simple bare clearing, ground with merely boulders scattered about. It was simply barren, and unlike the battleground she last remembered. There were no longer bodies and parts scattered about, that it was almost to believe that it had been just a horrible dream.

It was all confusing. If she had died, shouldn't, for one, her clothing be different? Changed instead to a pure white gown as she ascended above? Shouldn't she at least be bathed in light as she was welcomed into Heaven, be anywhere else than in this barren place?

She wanted to cry.

Miranda tried and managed to roll more on to her side, the best she could do before the ache in her abdomen made it difficult. She gritted her teeth and laid her head on her arms to rest.

Wait. There was something wrong.

She gasped as she realized what was missing.

Time Record.

Her anti-akuma weapon that housed her Innocence, made from the face of an old Grandfather clock, was gone.

Miranda felt breathless, hyper ventilating. The feeling coupled with the anguish of waking alone, losing her friends to fate unknown. It added to the pressure in her chest, until she was forcibly gasping for air.

Time Record had served as a reminder to herself, of what she had decided that fateful day in her town: to become a stronger person, to become an exorcist and protect her friends, her comrades. Losing it was like losing a piece of her heart.

Allen-kun.

Lenalee-chan.

Lavi.

Bookman.

Kanda.

Krory-san.

Marie.

Komui.

Johnny.

Reever.

Timothy.

Everyone at the Order.

They were precious pieces of her heart and it wrenched inside with an emotional pang, their faces beginning to rush through her mind. She could hear them, their voices speaking in her ear.

"_Miranda-san."_

"_Miranda!"_

"_Oi!"_

"_Mir-an-da!"_

Their words swirled in her head, creating a vortex of pain and sorrow within her being, one that hurt worse than the pain in her abdomen.

"Minna," she whispered, her tears falling as she, despite the pain it brought, curled into a ball. "Minna…!"

"_Rohhhhhhhhh!" _

Miranda gasped, opening her eyes and gave a scream of horror. Surrounding her were monstrous creatures, large and horribly grotesque with masked, gaping faces. Each of them lumbered towards where she laid, giving out that god-awful scream.

"_Rohhhhhhhhh!" _

Miranda panicked. What are they? A new form of Akuma? Could they perhaps be a new level, a level 5? God wouldn't be that cruel to allow such a thing, would he?

She didn't know what to do. Without her anti-Akuma weapon, she couldn't fight, couldn't use Time Out to protect herself.

Besides, wasn't she dead already? It wouldn't, shouldn't, hurt that much. With this twisted logic, Miranda closed her eyes and waited for the moment of impact.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Pillars of ice formed and encased the monsters, destroying them as the ice shattered. Miranda opened her eyes and looked up weakly.

A blur of white flashed through the creatures' feet and towards her way. It appeared beside her, just as the ice pillar formed once more to shatter and break apart its captive.

It was a woman standing beside her, with long dark hair braided in a unique style, with the tail end of the braid in front of her. She wore a large white coat and from underneath, Miranda could see a familiar looking set of black robes, similar yet different to what Chomesuke had been wearing when she was in her human skin.

If she remembered correctly, Chomesuke had called it a kimono.

"Hello, child," she said. "I am called Unohana Retsu. I am here to help." She crouched down closer and gently placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Could you tell me your name?"

"Mi-Miranda Lotto."

"Lotto-san, are you hurt any where? Is there a chance you would be able to move on your own?" Unohana asked, as the hand on her shoulder began to glow a gentle blue.

"H-hai. All over, but here," Miranda pressed against the spot on her abdomen, "here hurts the most."

"I see." The woman looked serious as she concentrated on her spell, unbeknownst to Miranda who could not see her.

"Unohana-taichou!"

A new woman suddenly appeared, surprising the German woman with her speed and ability to just appear. She was exotic looking, with short, silvery white hair with a little ponytail tied on the side of her face, with a very tall figure and expressive dark eyes. She wore nearly the same outfit like Unohana, minus the white coat. There was a sheathed katana by her side and she had her hand on its hilt.

"Gomenasai. I bring bad report," she said, bowing. "I'm afraid the mass of Hollows are simply too much for Kuichiki-san and Kira-san to contain. There are beginning to overwhelm us and I fear we might suffer casualties. A retreat is our most top priority, taichou."

"Naruhodo." Unohana nodded seriously at the news and turned back to where Miranda laid. "I will need to move now that it is too dangerous to treat you here, Lotto-san," she said. "I am sorry for putting you under this strain, but can you accept any method I may use to move you?"

Miranda, when she thought about it, didn't have much of a choice. She was hurt, weak, and without her weapon she was useless. And this kind woman was offering her help.

Common sense told her to accept, though she was a bit concerned at the "method" Unohana spoke about. It sounded like something that would freak her out.

Now she was beginning to get nervous.

"I…I can," she said bravely at last.

Pain should be nothing. Over her twenty-six years, she had experienced lots of it, from emotional abuse, injuries of her many, failed jobs, and the constant strain her Time Record would put on her during their battles with the Akuma. She could handle pain and she will. Right now, Miranda's highest priority was to survive and find out what happened.

Or what this really what death was like?

"Alright." Unohana stood and reached for a katana tied to her belt, the first time Miranda seeing the weapon since it had been underneath the coat. The woman unsheathed it and held it forward towards the bare space near them.

The exorcist watched Unohana, as her lips moved softly in a sort of a short incantation.

"_Minazuki."_

The blade instantly disintegrated, disappearing from her hand to form shape somewhere else. The new form was humongous, with a wide body and a large, toothy mouth. It resembled a creature of the sea. A single eye blinked, as the new creature gave a small noise, like the trill of a whale.

"This is my zanpakutou, Minazuki," Unohana explained to the gaping woman. "He will not harm you. The inside of his body holds special healing properties that can help you better than I. That is where I shall put you."

"Na-nani?!" she shrieked in terror. "It's-it's-it's-IT'S GOING TO EAT ME?!"

The older woman gave her infamous gentle smile. "Daijobou. Minazuki is a zanpakutou of healing. It will feel uncomfortable, I confess, but it shall not hurt you. I promise."

"I…I…" Miranda felt her eyes grow teary with fear. But Unohana looked so sincere in her promise and that, perhaps, was what did her in.

"I understand," she finished weakly. "I will… go inside Minazuki's… stomach."

Unohana gave somewhat of a kind, relieved smile (perhaps because she agreed so readily), before turning to the woman from before, who stood by patiently for her captain's order.

"Isane, please help me lift her. Use delicate procedures, for I believe there is massive inner damage."

"Hai, Unohana-taichou," the woman, Isane, bent down on the other side of Miranda while the captain wrapped her arms under her back.

"Minazuki, please open your mouth and prepare for transport," she ordered and the marine like beast complied with a strange moaning response.

Miranda tried not to scream, biting hard on her bottom lip as they placed her inside the gaping mouth. For a moment, she wished to be left alone instead, to be consumed in the initiating battle occurring around them.

"_Breathe." _

Unbidden, Marie's voice came to her mind. It was so strong that she could nearly feel his large, warm hands on her shoulders as he helped her through yet another breathing exercise to calm her nerves.

"_It's all right, Miranda," _she saw his smile. _"Just breathe."_

In the end, all she did was give her signature laugh, fu-fuing within Minazuki's bowels as his mouth slowly closed.

"Let us be off, Isane," Unohana said, shunpo-ing to the top of her released zanpakutou's head where she gently sat down.

"H-hai, Unohana-taichou!" Quickly following, Isane waved her arm in the air, giving the signal to the two battling Shinigami to retreat, before joining her captain on Minazuki's head.

The manta ray monster trilled once more and flapped its wide fins, creating enough momentum to lift its bulky body off the ground.

Overhead, taichous and fuktaichou saws the small party retreat, two of their Division's trainees and Kuichiki Rukia and Kira Izuru, their assigned Shinigami patrolmen.

The Hollows tried to follow, unable to resist the temptation of a free meal. They walked over the bodies of their fallen, crushing heads and flesh beneath their hard soles. Rukia's Hakuren slowed them down, allowing for a full and swift retreat.

From the air, the Fourth Division captain watched with a solemn eye. Their mission had been a failure just as it had been a success. They managed to map out the uncharted area that suddenly appeared near the 78th Rukonagi District. It was a barren place and overrun with Hollows. The lost souls had been traveling all in the same direction, drawn to the same source.

Miranda Lotto.

"Taichou," Isane looked uncomfortable as she struggled to ask her question. "Ano…"

"I'm not sure myself, Isane," Unohana replied softly. "This is new to me as well. However, I can say this with certainty. Whatever this phenomenon may be, it is connected to Lotto-san. Whatever happens, only she will have the answers why."


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda didn't remember much about being in Minazuki's stomach. In the end, the anemia she suffered caused her to fall unconscious and when she woke up, she was lying in this bed.

She kicked off the covers and looked down at herself, sighing with relief first before it became a grunt of pain. Thankfully, she hadn't been changed, just had her jacket removed and her boots. They left her gloves on of which she was thankful for, since she still was conscious about the scars.

Even after an entire year of being an exorcist, Miranda still felt the pain on her hands, the scars that was a personal memento of the child Noah, Road Kamelot. It had been Allen who released her from that nightmare, whose noble sacrifice gave her the strength to want to change herself, to become stronger in both body and mind, thus activating her Innocence.

The thought of the white haired boy made her heart clenched. She owed so much to him, to that gentle smile. She could still feel the press of his hand as he cupped her cheek, their last goodbye on that day they had left the Order for their final battle against the Noah.

"_I never saw you as a friend."_ His words continued to haunt her, his gentle expression continued to torment her.

It hurt.

There was a knock on the door, causing her to jump and change the direction of her thoughts. Right now was not the time to be thinking of regrets.

"Lotto-san, are you awake? May we come in?" Unohana's gentle voice came through the door, patient as she remembered.

"Ah, yes! C-come in!" she gasped, quickly picking up the covers from the floor as the door opened.

Unohana stepped in, looking more majestic than she remembered. The woman Isane followed after, close behind the shorter woman.

The Fourth Division taichou came to a stop by the side of Miranda's bed. If she noticed the rumpled state of the covers, she didn't comment or even look at them. Her smile was all for Miranda.

"How are you feeling, Lotto-san?" the kind woman asked.

"Fine. Better now, actually. It still aches, but more like a soreness in my stomach than actual pain," Miranda answered readily.

"That's good to hear," Unohana said. "We didn't find any internal damage as I had originally thought, but there was serious bruising in your abdomen area. I've begun some treatment while you were resting. If you mind, I will like to check how it helped."

"Uh, sure." Not quite embarrassed to learn that she had, indeed, been unclothed, Miranda scooted closer to the edge, swinging her legs down so she sat in front of her.

Unohana reached out and simply placed her hand press directly over her stomach. Miranda watched with wide eyes as the hand began to glow a pale blue, emitting some sort of energy of which she has never seen.

Surprised, she jumped back.

"What is wrong? Did I hurt you?" the taichou asked, looking at her quizzically.

"What are you doing? What is that?" Miranda asked hysterically, cowering within the bed and looking fearfully at who she had originally thought was kind.

"I am using a special form of healing kidou," she explained.

"Kidou?"

"Yes. Have you any experience with our ways? Or perhaps I should ask you if you know where you are?" Unohana looked at her patiently.

"Me? Well…" Furiously, Miranda thought about it. "I remember going to Russia. Yes, Russia! Because there was rumor of Innocence being there and Akuma sightings. I went with that new Disciple. Her name… I believe her name was Kiredori. Yes, it was Kiredori! Krory joined us as well, though he shouldn't have because he was still weak from his injuries. We all went to Russia and…" She looked up. "Is that it? Am I in the Order branch in Russia? I wasn't aware they had set up a branch here."

Unohana shook her head gently. Isane looked on behind her, with a sorry expression on her face. It was puzzling as to why.

"Then… The Noah! The Noah must have kidnapped me then and left me there in that place to die!" she continued, trying to make sense of her situation. "I remember that they didn't like the power of my Innocence. They called it 'troublesome' and 'annoying'. And they… They send Akuma after me. Krory fought them off. He tried to keep them away, but those twins Noah, they distracted him. They said that they had a grudge against Krory for something. I couldn't hear them well. The other Noah, the silent one with them, he went after Kiredori. The Finders that went with us tried to protect me but… They were no match for the virus. And then… one of the level 3 Akuma, one that was a speed type, he came behind me in my blind spot and he…"

At last, she stopped, her hands wrapping around her middle protectively as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I can't remember the rest," she confessed. "I don't know what happened to my comrades. The missile hit me from my blind spot and the virus consumed me, but I don't know if I died." Miranda looked up at the two women pleading me. "Is that it? Am I supposed to be dead? Was my Innocence 'special' like Allen-kun's and Lenalee-chan's?"

Taichou and fuktaichou shared a look in the aftermath of Miranda's story. She could not read her thoughts, as both kept their eyes averted from her.

"Miranda," Unohana began gently. "Please understand first, that it is strange for a soul to come to the Soul Society without the aid of a Shinigami, if you came the way I think you did. If you had died normally, none of this confusion would be hurting you. You would already know."

"N-nani…?" Miranda blinked through her tears, not fully understanding.

'When a person dies, their soul transcends to the pathway that leads it to the Soul Society," Isane took over explaining. "Often there are a few whom don't make it, either because they are lost or they have lost their heart and have become monsters."

"Those are known as Hollows, the monsters that were attacking us earlier," Unohana supplied. "If they are lost, a Shinigami who is assigned to patrol the area comes and performs a konso, or soul burial, that opens the pathway and takes the soul directly to the Soul Society. If, however, they have become a Hollow, then it is the same Shinigami's duty to destroy it."

"So, what are you saying?" Miranda asked. "What does all this have to do with me?"

"It is unfortunate," the Fourth Division captain said gently, "that you have had been overlooked. It was carelessness on our part and I apologize for over mistake." She bowed her head.

"But why?" the woman still did not understood. "Why are you apologizing? _What happened to me?" _Tears began to fall, brought by the frustration and hopelessness that she felt.

"Lotto-san, I know this is not the best way to be told," Unohana began. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, before reopening them and reaching out to touch the woman's hand. "But there is no better way. Please bear with it. The fact of the matter is, Lotto-san, that you are dead, have died a long time ago. How long, however, I'm afraid we do not know."

--

"Was that the best way to tell her, Unohana-taichou? Couldn't we have waited until she got used to the situation, when we have better news to tell her?" Isane asked her captain some time later.

They had spent the majority of the time in Miranda's room, comforting the poor woman as she cried over the revelation. She had broken down, apologizing to the unknown friends that she and, begging them to forgive her.

Unohana had sat by her side the entire time, holding her as she sobbed in the hopes that she will stop crying. Isane had left to bring them tea, but the poor girl could only take several sips before she started choking.

Her throat had become so hoarse that not even water could go down.

At least, the gentle captain gave in and used kidou to soothe Miranda's pain, quieting her down and luring her into a tear-soaked sleep.

They left shortly after several minutes ago, the taichou and fuktaichou returning to their work.

"I wish that I could have, that I had the choice," Unohana said regretfully in that quiet way of hers. "But the Soutaichou was clear: I needed to get the information that we needed as soon as possible for him to make a move regarding the Menos Valley that has appeared near the Soul Society.

"Menos Valley?" Isane repeated, a little confused.

"That is the name that has been given to the sparse land," the taichou replied. "Reports of Menos Grande have been coming in, evidence of the creatures within the area shortly after we departed and so far their numbers have increased. Genryuusai-taichou feels the need to make a move soon. He had hoped that Lotto-san would fill in the blanks, however…"

Isane now understood, and her sympathy for the young woman increased. "Lotto-san didn't know she was dead. And if she didn't know about that, how can she possibly have any information about this phenomenon?"

"Isane." Unohana turned to her lieutenant.

"Yes, taichou?"

"I want you go to the Central 46's archives and locate all the names Lotto-san mentioned in her story. If possible, search for Lotto-san herself."

"Demo, taichou," Isane protested with that request.

"We may have not known about it, but it is possible that she is listed in there," she explained. "After all, we do not know the full extent of the damage Aizen has caused."

"I understand, Unohana-taichou. I shall be as swift as I can," said the silver haired woman, shunpo-ing from her captain's side.

"Please do, Isane," the Fourth Division captain said and went on her way.

--

"H-hello. My name is Hanatarou Yamada. Please to meet you!" The short, dark blue haired young man bowed low.

"H-hello," Miranda replied back, from her seated spot on the bed. "I am Miranda Lotto. Nice to meet you!" Quickly she got up and bowed as well.

"Ano, Unohana-taichou has asked me to give this to you." Hanatarou fished around in his bag, before pulling out a set of uniform similar to what he was wearing. "It's a change of clothes. She's also asked me to walk you to our bathhouse, so you can refresh yourself if you like."

Miranda took hold of the uniform and unfurled it to take a better look. Like she had thought, it was their kimono, but different than what Chomesuke had worn, with a bigger top and the pants had a sort of flannel style, both black. There was also a white inner top and white socks and sandal that tied up to the ankle.

In short, she was confused as to how to put it on or how this white sash was supposed to go. Around her head ?

"Ano, Lotto-san?"

"Y-yes?" Miranda jumped and held the clothes protectively to her chest.

"Whenever you're ready, I can show you where it is," Hanatarou offered. He gave a small nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm supposed to be your guide for today. If you need something or some help, just tell me and I can do my best to comply."

"Oh. Thank you."

Though the boy looked harmless, she was wary. She felt vulnerable without her Innocence, without the protective circle of her friends around her. For the longest while, she had the strength of herself to depend on. Now, in this unfamiliar world, _dead,_ she wasn't sure if she could protect herself.

Or what characters lurked around.

Hanatarou looked innocent, but then so had Road. And looked what that little girl did to her hands.

"Um, do you mind, if we looked around first?" Miranda asked hesitantly. "I haven't seen where I am yet, and I would feel better if I knew at least my way around."

Big lie since she was an expert of getting lost. But despite that, she needed to find a way to escape, should the opportunity ever arise.

If this world should turn against her, then she needed to find a way to protect herself, even if she has returned into being useless.

"H-hai! Absolutely, Lotto-san. Whenever you're ready, I can give you the tour of the Fourth Division barracks."

"If you please. I'm ready now."

Hanatarou led her out of her room (which was unlocked to her surprise but she didn't let herself be fooled), and led her to the first hallway. He went to explain that the Fourth acted like a hospital, the only healing center within the Seireitei. They used a sort of healing arts known as kidou, which drew out energy to mend wounds or soothe illnesses.

Learning that, Miranda felt sort of bad about snapping at Unohana earlier. The gentle woman had been nothing but kind towards her and she completely rejected her help.

The thought made a gloom of depression fall over her.

"Ano, Lotto-san…? Are you all right?" Hanatarou asked when he saw the young woman suddenly started to walk around burdened by the a dark heavy cloud.

"Yes. I'm fine. Please continue, Hanatarou," Miranda said robotically, beginning to laugh in her signature fu fu manner.

Hanatarou wanted to ask, but the look on her face nearly got him running. Instead, he continued with the tour.

He showed her the numerous beds they had for patients, explained about the private ones that were usually reserved for more serious, critical, or special guests, like one of the Nobility in the ranks of the Gotei 13. He went on to explain that was where they had just departed and it made Miranda feel worse learning of the kindness they did for her.

To think that death hadn't yet cured her of her stupidity. It made Miranda think she was simply cursed.

Hanatarou began to tell her about the other Divisions that made the rest of the 13. How each were responsible for different things. Like the First was currently leading the Seireitei in light of the present circumstances. The Second were for spying and assassinations as well protection missions. The Twelfth was set aside for scientific research, for whatever they might find in the field. Here, the Shinigami explained, was where they were investigating the phenomenon of the Menos Valley.

All the other Divisions were for war parties, special missions, and Hollow hunting. The most famous for the first and last, Hanatarou said, was the Eleventh, reputed to be the most violent and battle-thirsty of all Thirteen.

Together, they protected the Seireitei and ferried the souls to the Soul Society. When the call for war came, they all banded together and fought in war parties that did not always just compromised of one Division, but several others.

"Sorry if everything looks a little dreary," Hanatarou said. "We are still doing repairs on the damage from the Winter War."

"Winter War?" Miranda repeated.

The young man's bright eyes suddenly darkened, though he kept his awkward smile. "It's the war the Seireitei have won several months ago. We're still healing and repairing, but there's so much to do it'll take a hundred years before we finally get the Seireitei back to its former glory. He he." Like his smile, his laugh was also awkward and not much used.

He reminded Miranda very much like herself, of how she used to be when the heavy depression seemed to dominate her life. She reached up and patted his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry," she said, and had to stumble through her words as she tried to find the right ones that could comfort him. It was something she has had a little practice in, when Allen needed a little cheering up. She had distrusted the Noah within him, but never failed to show him that she loved the man that he was.

"Um, you would be finish before you know it! … I think." It was a lame statement, because she couldn't add anything else without giving the pretense that she knew him.

Which she didn't and she only met him a few minutes ago.

Finally, she gave up and let go of him, returning to her depressed state.

However, it seemed that Hanatarou got what she meant, for he smiled up at her. "Arigatou, Lotto-san," he said.

It took a moment for Miranda to comprehend what he was saying. Then she returned that smile. "You're welcome, Hanatarou," she said.

"Oi! We need a medic over here!"

The yell rang through the courtyard as there was sudden commotion. Both young man and woman jumped as several throng of male Shinigami ran through, some in haste while others followed at a slower pace since they carried several wounded men.

"Oh dear," Hanatarou said in distress, watching the others with an empathetic gaze.

"What's going on? I thought you said the war was over," Miranda asked, alarmed by the sudden activity that occur. Some Shinigami had come out of the Fourth Division barracks; most already going to work on the wounded while others brought stretchers.

"It is," he said, and he looked down with a sad expression. "But for many of us, it seemed that it's only begun. You see, the enemy we fought, Aizen and his henchmen, well, they left behind some really nasty characters when they died. And some of them, they are retaliating against the Seireitei, despite they having no longer a reason to fight us. This is why, I'm afraid, why it is taking so long for us to repair the Soul Society, and why they are promoting people to new positions so fast."

"Out of the way!" Suddenly, a louder shout that overpowered the others came through. They turned to see a rush of red, of what Miranda later realized was hair, run through, stopping in front of Unohana as she arrived to see to the wounded.

"Unohana-taichou! Please! He doesn't have much time!" the man lowered his burden on the floorboards before her feet, bowing his head. "Please help him!"

"Calm yourself, Abarai-fuktaichou," the captain ordered as she lowered herself to the man's side. "You'll only make things worse than they already are. Isane, prepare the rooms! We need to go into surgery immediately!"

"Hai!" From the door, Isane ran back inside to do what she was told.

This scene was all too familiar. It tug at her heart as Miranda yearned to do something. She wanted to do something. If she had her Innocence, maybe she could buy them some time. Pause time long enough for them to tend to the worse injuries first. She wanted to help so badly that it hurt like a physical wound.

But Time Record was lost. She no longer had that special Innocence. All she could do was agonize and watch, feel more useless that she ever has before.

"Gomenasai, Lotto-san, but I need to assist my Division," Hanatarou said, rushing forward. "Please stay there!" He called behind his shoulder, beginning to take things from his bag.

But she didn't hear him. Instead, she prayed loudly.

"Please God, return my strength. Give some meaning to my existence. If there is a reason why I'm conscious during death, then please. _Let me do something useful!"_

"_Jikoku kiroku."_

"Eh?" Miranda jumped as the words ran through her mind.

"_Jikoku kiroku. Soukou!"_

"What? Jiko…ku….?" She tried to repeat, the foreign words rolling off her tongue in a strange manner.

"_Soukou!"_

"Eh! Jikoku kiroku!" she squeaked, as the voice in her head got louder.

Her hands began to shine as a sword formed within her hands. It looked similar to Kanda's own blade, Mugen. A katana, she thought it was called. It reformed and became a familiar sight, the circular face of a clock that was her Innocence.

Only it was on top of a turtle.

"Huh?!" she gaped, looking down at the creature.

"_Nice to meet you again, Miranda Lotto," _ the turtle began to talk. _"I am Jikoku kiroku, your zanpakutou."_

What happened next? Who knows.

Miranda fainted.

**Notes**

"Jikoku kiroku." – "Time Record

"Soukou" - hurry


End file.
